


Tristes Revelaciones

by Yasumire_AirtDark_12



Series: Final Alternativo Royal Servant. [2]
Category: Royal Servant (Manhwa)
Genre: Algo de angustia, Kyon (mencionado), Lucaon (mencionado), M/M, Sihan (mencionado), conversación incomoda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumire_AirtDark_12/pseuds/Yasumire_AirtDark_12
Summary: Cecilia obliga a Ryan a contarle a Christoph sobre su envenenamiento y participación en ello. Todos estaban intentando salvar a Ryan y sin toda la información eso no seria posible. Todos tenían que hacer su parte y era hora de que Ryan hiciera la suya.Este fic esta relacionado con mi fic anterior encajado en el mismo universo que estoy creando de "Final Alternativo"
Relationships: Ryan & Christoph
Series: Final Alternativo Royal Servant. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716307
Kudos: 2





	Tristes Revelaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo. Este fic esta relacionado con mi fic anterior, asi que para entenderlo deberian leer el anterior. por favor disfruten de la lectura.  
> PD. estos personajes merecen más amor.

Había sido una noche agotadora. De todos los años que llevaba vivo podía recordar varios momentos de tensión donde las cosas no se hallaran precisamente bien, pero era la primera vez que me sentía tan frustrado con respecto a algo.  
  
La situación no era mala, era crítica. Y Ryan había lidiado mucho con ello a lo largo de los años pero en aquel entonces, él estaba tenso porque debía convencer a alguien de hacer algo para mantener su seguridad. Estaba acostumbrado a los gritos, las ofensas, los berrinches, los insultos e inclusive las quejas. Pero esta sin duda se llevaba el premio gordo porque era la primera vez que la situación se invertía, con la diferencia de que los gritos, las quejas y demás cosas mencionadas no iban solo con la intención de que no interfiriera, sino porque querían ayudarlo.  
  
Para ser honesto consigo mismo, pasar por la cena con esa sensación tensa luego de nueve horas gritándose, aunque en realidad él no le grito a nadie, más bien todos se dedicaron a gritarle, era incómodo. Habían tenido que pasar por un periodo de calma que no hacía más que incrementar el ambiente denso y sofocante de la sala y se estaba volviendo insostenible.  
  
Al menos Kyon tuvo la decencia de centrarse toda la velada en Lucaon, mientras yo estuve atrapado lidiando con la mirada de Karis, quien no se mostraba interesado en disimularla o prestar atención a los intentos de Sihan de desviarlo hacia otro tema.  
  
Como sea, las sorpresas esa noche no acababan aun. A mitad de todos los gritos y argumentos en contra de mis decisiones, que volaron de un lado a otro, Cecilia saco el tema de la honestidad y como todos debíamos ayudar y ser parte de esto. Yo lo considere un método de escapar y confié en que tanto Lucaon y Sihan saltarían en cuanto se mencionara la inclusión de Kyon y Karis en esto. Para mi desgracia, Cecilia no se dejó desviar con sus quejas y me puso contra la espada y la pared diciendo que debería decírselo a Christoph, ya que para empezar era su "culpa" o al menos había participado en ello, y no perdí de vista como el comentarios crispo levemente a Lucaon, si no por que también le importaba y todos querían ayudar y no podían hacerlo con la información a medias.  
  
Quizás haya sido la única ocasión en la que me mostré furioso en toda la conversación. Había sido muy claro con Cecilia cuando le dije que no quería involucrar a Christoph en esto, incluso había mencionado la idea de que quizás en un futuro necesitaría su ayuda y ella había captado fácilmente el mensaje oculto detrás de lo dicho, aunque no parecía precisamente a favor de eso.  
  
No me sorprendía en lo absoluto que cuando Lucaon la llamo para armar todo este espectáculo ella hubiera aceptado, en realidad estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella había sido la más fácil de convencer y unirse a la idea, incluso aún más que Sihan. Tampoco me asombraba del todo que ella hubiera decidido sacar esa carta y usarla contra mí, pese a ello, era un fibra sensible y por supuesto que reaccione a la defensiva.  
  
El problema con Cecilia era que nuestra relación lleva existiendo desde había siglos, ella y yo teníamos fácilmente la misma edad. A diferencia de Sihan y Lucaon que tenían una relación tan fuerte conmigo, la relación con Cecilia era incluso más profunda. Es una clase de relación que solo se puede formar cuando una persona no solo lleva años conociendo a la otra, si no de la empatía de una situación igual como lo era nuestra marcada longevidad. Diría que ella y yo podíamos leernos como libros abiertos el uno al otro, a excepción de que ambos sabíamos que el otro siempre tenía una agenda oculta y que en ocasiones no sabríamos de qué se trataba eso hasta mitad de camino o el final. Siempre sabíamos que esperar.  
  
Cecilia sabia de lo importante que se había vuelto Christoph para mí, a lo largo de los años. Como él me recordaba a gente importante y que termine perdiendo. Y aun peor, como esta situación donde alguien que amo no solo me daña a mí, sino al resto de los que son como yo, ya se había dado en el pasando y una parte de mí se sentía en pánico. Lo menos que quería era el sufrimiento de Christoph, pero teniendo en cuenta todas las tragedias en la vida de ese chico, lo menos que podía hacer por él era no ponerle más peso a la carga que llevaba y difícilmente soportaba. Algo como esto solo lo destruiría.  
  
El único consuelo que podía sacar de esta situación era que si eso pasaba, Cecilia no se negaría a borrar su memoria si eso significaba salvarlo de sí mismo.  
  
Y cuando termino la pelea yo sabía que Cecilia me perseguiría y no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara. Le dije que trataría de hacer algo una vez pasara la cena, nunca dije específicamente que tenía que ser hoy, pero cuando regreso para insistirme una hora después de aquello, le dije que no había hablado con él. La muy astuta revelo que lo sabía, y que le había dicho a Christoph que yo quería verlo cuando terminara sus deberes, antes de desaparecer por la puerta para salir.

Al parecer iba a hablar con Sihan y Lucaon para acordar sobre lo que iban a decirles a Karis y a Kyon. No había pasado más de una hora desde que se fue cuando ella regreso y para entonces, yo estaba tomando un trago. Algo fuerte debía de estar en mi sistema si quería asegurarme de hacer esto.  
  
— ¿Día largo?  
  
— ¿Y ahora me hablas como si no me hubieras visto en todo el día? Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tu y yo sabemos que es imposible ocultar cosas el uno del otro —la salude con una sonrisa cansada y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado. Con una mueca ella cumplió.  
  
—Sé que estás enojado, pero si no lo hacía yo, tú no lo harías en un millón de años —se quejó.  
  
—Bueno al menos me hubieras dejado esperar un tiempo mientras pensaba que decirle —suspire.  
  
— ¿Y dejarte descubrir como suavizar el golpe? Mentirle va a dañarlo más de lo que lo haría la verdad, y lo sabes. ¿O será que te cuesta más admitirle que consideraste prudente borrarle la memoria? No me sorprendería que el chico te odiara.  
  
—De hecho me gustaría dejar fuera ese pequeño fragmento de información.  
  
—Algún día tendrás que decírselo —menciono molesta, me miraba con un ceño fruncido y sus ojos gritaban que dejara de ocultarme. Era difícil ocultarse de esa mirada.  
  
—Bueno, no quiero decírselo porque aún hay posibilidades de que deba hacerlo si todo esto no sale bien. Lucaon está poniendo todo de sí en esto pero la voluntad no garantiza el éxito, Cecilia. Tu y yo sabemos esto más que nadie —hable distante, las palabras pesaban en mi boca y mi mente navegaba por antiguos recuerdos. Unos que parecían no poder hacer más que corroer mi corazón. —A veces es difícil hablar con alguien cuando lo último que quieres es hacerle daño, no puedo romperlo y saber que fue mi culpa, no podría vivir con algo así.  
  
De repente su mano envolvió la mía y me permití verla a los ojos. Había tantas emociones allí que era hasta difícil identificar algunas. Pero el afecto, la pena, la preocupación y la culpa fueron las únicas que pude identificar antes de que hablara.  
  
—No creo que haya persona en el mundo que esté dispuesta a hacer sufrir a quienes aman por su propia voluntad. No es fácil, Ryan. Pero todo empeorara si solo huimos. Mientras más esperes para revelar la verdad, más dolorosa será. A veces el dolor es necesario para seguir adelante. Mira a Lucaon, el dolor de esta noticia lo ha impulsado para hacer todo lo que este al alcance de su mano y más para salvarte. O a Sihan cuando lo salvaste hace tantos años, ese dolor lo hizo capaz de soportar no solo el cambio, si no de volverse alguien mejor para proteger a otros. Sin dolor no existiríamos. Lo mismo se aplica a Christoph.  
  
La solemnidad en su voz me hizo hundirme aún más en mis pensamientos. No puede seguir sosteniendo su mirada. No estaba listo para que alguien viera la magnitud de la culpa que sentía por lo que hizo mi hermana hace tantos años. Al final yo había sido víctima del veneno creado por mi propia sangre, la vida daba demasiadas vueltas para que fuese solo una coincidencia. Supongo que era más bien un castigo.

Antes de que el pozo de oscuridad que había en mi cabeza pudiese atraparme por completo, la mano de Cecilia en mi rostro me obligo a encararla.  
  
— ¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunto apenada.  
  
Una parte de mi quería decirle que no, que era algo que debía hacer solo, que debía enfrentarme a todo esto de una vez por todas. Pero la otra parte sufría por mi cobardía y tenía que evitar que cualquier otra cosa que dijera lastimara a Christoph. Era obvio para mí que eso era solo una excusa para protegerme a mí mismo. Pero estaba seguro de que algo en mí se rompería por el rechazo e incluso el odio de Christoph.  
  
Cecilia no necesito respuesta, ella había captado el mensaje y me pare a depositar en el escritorio el vaso ahora vacío. No pude ni darme la vuelta cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta sonó. Christoph. El generalmente terminaba todas sus obligaciones a las 10 de la noche.  
  
—Adelante.  
  
Y allí estaba, él ni siquiera lucia impresionado por la vista de Cecilia en la habitación, teniendo en cuenta que era ella quien le había dado el mensaje, era fácil suponer que ella formaría parte de esto.  
  
—Christoph creo que deberías sentarte—dije con una sonrisa afable.  
  
Él le dirigió una mirada a Cecilia como preguntándole si era realmente él quien debería cumplir la petición. Christoph había trabajado durante tantos años conmigo, que había aprendido a leer muchos de mis estados de ánimo, era más hábil que Sihan y Lucaon en ello, pero nadie jamás podría superar a Cecilia en ese campo. Pese a ello, no tardo nada en cumplir  
  
Christoph me observo sentado a un lado de Cecilia, pero no hizo más que eso. De hecho parecía estar pensativo, analizando mi comportamiento que para el debía de verse extraño.  
  
Cecilia me dedico una mirada de pena que no estoy seguro de que Christoph allá perdido por completo, pero siendo como era el no haría preguntas al respecto. Me permito soltar un suspiro y acercarme un poco para sentarme también.  
  
La mirada de Cecilia viajo entre mi figura y la de Christoph, como esperando el primer movimiento, y conocía lo suficiente a Christoph para saber que él no lo haría.  
  
—Christoph han ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos durante las últimas horas. Como has notado, Sihan, Lucaon, Cecilia y yo participamos en una discusión que no fue precisamente sutil —Me permití desvariar, un poco tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo antes de lo inevitable.  
  
Christoph no parecía que fuera a decir algo para interrumpirme, pero había preocupación en su mirar, y pese a saber que tenía que hacer esto, una parte de mi comenzaba a arrepentirse.  
  
—Como podrás notar la situación es un tanto delicada y no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine de explicar —Tras su leve asentimiento, mire una vez más a Cecilia antes de soltar la bomba.  
  
—Lucaon vino aquí con Cecilia para convencerme, junto con Sihan, de tratarme. Veras, hace unos años ocurrió el incidente con la familia de Lucaon. Incidente en el que tú contribuiste. Luego de detener a Lucaon de transformarse en un Zero, decidí dormir porque había agotado mi energía... —el relatar estos hechos no hizo más que traer angustia a mi corazón. Era una sensación a la que ya me había acostumbrado, pero no lo hacía menos doloroso.  
  
Ante la mención de los acontecimientos pasados note como Christoph se tensaba. Ahora todos sabíamos que Christoph había formado parte de la caída de los Salvior, pero ninguno de nosotros lo resentía realmente, a excepción de Lucaon y quizás un poco Kyon por el sufrimiento de Lucaon.  
  
—Pese a que tu contribución no fue precisamente una elección, y que la mayoría aquí es consciente y acepta que a su vez fuiste una víctima, creemos que debes saber que algo mas ocurrió esa noche aparte de los hechos oficiales.—mi voz jamás perdió su temple pese a la agitación emocional.  
  
Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso a la hora de elegir mis palabras, pero ya podía ver los engranajes en la mente de Christoph trabajando, no dudaba de que podría llegar a la verdad por su cuenta. Aunque la mirada que me dio Cecilia me dijo que sería mejor que yo lo dijera.  
  
— Esa noche probé el vino —una sonrisa triste se me escapo junto con las palabras. Vi a Christoph volverse más blanco, si eso era posible, y bajar la cabeza. Fue como si mágicamente todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar y cuando apretó los puños supe que había mas sucediendo en el interior de lo que mostraba.  
  
La preocupación empaño los rasgos de Cecilia y supe que ella también lo sabía.  
  
—No te culpo, jamás te culparía. Pero al parecer ninguno de los otros está dispuesto a aceptar que podría morirme pese al desarrollo natural de todas las cosas. Así que van a intervenir. Lo quiera o no. Así que todos deberían saber lo que está ocurriendo, especialmente tú, ya que estas tan relacionado —La pena resonó en cada palabra y me permití observar a Christoph, quien no había levantado la cabeza.  
  
—Si de algo ha servido el pasar nueve horas encerrados discutiendo, es que nos hemos organizados —dije con una sonrisa mirando a Cecilia, quien me dio un ceño fruncido —Sihan quiere que tú y Karis se dediquen a cazar Zeros. Esto será algo que necesitara mucha prueba y error, así que necesitaran sujetos de prueba —Ante eso, Christoph levanto la cabeza y me miro sorprendido. Era como si no pudiera creerse que en un instante le diga que me estoy muriendo y al otro que tendrá que salir de casería.  
  
Le dedique una sonrisa y el negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera entender que yo confiara en el de esa manera. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos que dolía físicamente verlo, al menos en mi caso. Lo último que quería es que Christoph se culpara y sufriera, pero aquí estábamos y no había vuelta atrás.  
  
—Confió en ti Christoph eres una de las personas en las que más confió en el mundo, y ciertamente Sihan, Karis y Cecilia también lo hacen. Lucaon y Kyon son una historia diferente, pero saben que todos participaremos en esto. Ellos saben que si tenemos éxito, no seré el único beneficiado por esto. No quiero que te culpes por ello, no lo sabias y cierto es que no debías enterarte. Si te lo digo es porque confió en ti y sé que no me traicionarías, no por tu propia voluntad al menos. Y más ahora que es cuando más necesitamos la cooperación de todos, cuando más te necesito —Había tomado una de sus manos, la fuerza con la que apretaba el puño era dolorosa, no me sorprendería si se hubiera causado daño.  
  
—Christoph, mírame —Trate de mantener mi voz suave. Mostrar tranquilidad al respecto podría ayudar a evitar que la tensión en la habitación creciera y se transformara en algo problemático.  
  
Levanto su cabeza y me miro pese a que su rostro no parecía salir de la estupefacción, la turbulencia era clara en sus ojos.  
  
—Sé que culparte a ti mismo es lo primero que harás, te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Pero no debería hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que de haber tenido opción no habría hecho nada de esto. Si hubieras tenido opción ni siquiera no habríamos conocido. Al menos algo bueno podemos sacar de eso —la sonrisa en mi rostro era sincera al decir esto último —Cuento contigo para ayudarme en esto. Ahora es cuando más te necesito —Christoph no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera bajo la cabeza, pero su expresión ahora demostraba pesar.  
  
Por este tipo de cosas no quería decirle nada. Por un momento deseaba que los últimos minutos ni siquiera hubieran ocurrido. Al girar levemente mi cabeza capte la expresión de Cecilia. Al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Después del dolor siempre viene algo mejor y no podía negar que era mejor que la alternativa.  
  
—Son grandes revelaciones por hoy. Lo mejor sería que vayas a dormir y lo consultes con la almohada. Sé que es demasiado para digerir pero confió en ti, sé que lo harás. —solté su mano y acaricie su cabeza como en anteriores ocasiones. Era un gesto en el que me había quedado atascado desde que paso a mi cargo.  
  
Cuando quite mi mano, Christoph se levantó para irse, mire a Cecilia quien no apartaba sus ojos de su figura, repletos de dolor por él.  
Al principio Cecilia había estado enojada con él, luego se sintió traicionada y luego dolida. Había pasado por la apatía para seguir más tarde con la empatía, tras ello paso a sentirse enojada por todo lo que había pasado Christoph. En la actualidad ella se sentía como cuando conoció a Christoph. Enojada por no saber cómo tratar realmente con alguien que había pasado por demasiadas cosas que no merecía y no saber cómo aliviar esa carga. Ella lo había perdonado por todo.  
  
Cuando Christoph estaba a mitad de camino de cruzar la puerta me gire, y cuando hable se quedó paralizado en la puerta

  
—Christoph, no te odio por todo lo sucedido, así que por favor no te odies a ti mismo tampoco — Tras mis palabras me dio un suave asentimiento sin mirarme, y luego la puerta se cerró detrás de él.  
  
Me quede parado observando unos momentos la puerta hasta que finalmente me dirigí de regreso al sillón junto a Cecilia. Donde momentos atrás Christoph estaba enterré la cabeza en mis manos. Cecilia cruzo las piernas en el sillón y me dio una mirada.  
  
—Bueno, eso no salió tan mal —dijo como si hablara del clima, en lugar de un tema serio que incluía envenenamiento e intento de asesinato como parte de ello.  
  
—Me odia.  
  
—Se odia —rebatió. Coloco su mano en mi rodilla y yo me gire a encararla —.A la larga, esto es lo mejor Ryan, y no dudo en lo absoluto que en un futuro me lo agradecerás. Y estoy aliviada de no tener que cumplir tu petición, eso habría sido demasiado para mí y no me imagino para tu viejo y polvoriento corazón —dijo moviendo su mano tratando de quitarle importancia.  
  
El comentario me termino sacando una sonrisa. Le di una última mirada a la puerta, incapaz de evitar la preocupación. Si algo le sucedía a Christoph jamás me lo perdonaría.  
  
—Estará bien Ryan. Confía en él para esto. Ha pasado por mucho y ha salido adelante. Te tiene a ti ahora, así que lo lograra —me dijo con una sonrisa golpeando mi hombro para tratar de sacarme de aquel estado.  
  
—Le tienes mucha confianza ¿no?—bromee.  
  
—Por supuesto, fue mi subordinado. No te lo habría recomendado si no fuera bueno —comento.  
  
—Casi pareciera que quieres quitármelo —dije poniéndome falsamente a la defensiva.  
  
—Mentiría si dijera que no es eficiente y que una parte de mi lo quiere de regreso. Pero por si lo olvidas, el ya no es tuyo, es de Sihan —argumento con una sonrisa, mientras miraba sus uñas antes de darme una mirada de reojo.  
  
Sonreí levantándome de mi asiento mientras enderezaba la espalda.  
  
—Bueno eso puede arreglarse, más pronto que tarde espero.  
  
Le dedique una mirada a Cecilia antes de girarme hacia la puerta y sonreír. Esperemos que Lucaon consiga su objetivo, porque ya nos había contagiado a todos con su esperanza. Esperaba que tuviera éxito, o sino rompería muchos corazones.

  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y me apoye pesadamente en ella.

  
Era difícil pensar en las recientes revelaciones y no sentir un nudo en la garganta. Era como si mi mente no pudiera creerlo, como si se negara a creer en la verdad. Era demasiado.

  
Sabía que había hecho sufrir al amo Ryan con el asesinato de los Salvior, nada más recordar su expresión ya me hacía sentir dolor en el pecho. Pero esto... esto era muchísimo peor. Lo había condenado, casi lo he asesinado. Al amo Ryan. A el que no se merecía nada de eso, que solo me mostro afecto. Real afecto y yo.... yo solo le cause dolor. A la única persona que no merecía esto. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar como debía sentirse el amo Sihan.

  
¿Que hice?....

  
No, no es momento de esto. Tenía que calmarme. Aunque escasas, aun teníamos una oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla. Ahora debía aprovechar mis fuerzas en ayudarlo, ya habría tiempo para llorar y culparse más tarde. Ahora tenía algo que hacer. Siguiendo sus indicaciones me dirigí a mi habitación.

  
No merecía perdón, no en realidad, pero el merecía ser salvado. No permitiría que nada más le sucediera. Siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para cumplir con lo que se me ordenaba, eso no había cambiado. Mañana había muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo haría. Esta vez haría una promesa, mi lealtad era únicamente para él. Él me había salvado, era mi turno de retribuirle algo de esa amabilidad. Y no me detendría hasta lograrlo porque sin él.... sin él, yo sería nada.

  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y me encontré con Karis y Christoph, ambos se veían serios, así que debían de saber ya las noticias.

  
Me acerque para saludarlos y vi la determinación en sus ojos. Christoph se mantuvo callado mientras hablaba con Karis. Había habido reportes de Zeros y habían decidido empezar con la parte que se les había encomendado. Los salude deseándoles surte y acaricie la cabeza de Christoph antes de despedirme.

  
El estaría bien, si el brillo en sus ojos era una indicación. Al final estaba aliviado de haber tomado esta decisión y no la anterior. Yo confiaba en él, no mentí cuando dije eso, no se rompería con esto y no me dejaría romperme tampoco.  
  
Había muchas cosas que arreglar en nuestra relación, nuestro lazo se había visto dañado por los recientes acontecimientos, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ambos lo arreglaríamos. Superaríamos esto....  
  
Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? por favor comenten, denmen sus opiniones ya que con ellas se me permite mejorar. Esta historia fue difícil de escribir por varios motivos, pero el principal es que Ryan es un personaje complicado y es difícil saber lo que esta sintiendo o pensando fuera de la fachada que suele mostrar. Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en otra historia de Royal Servant pronto.


End file.
